Dear Mother,
by Mayhemic
Summary: Remember the letters Lucy used to write to her mother? They're kind of like a personal diary, right? Well, have you ever thought what would happen if Natsu Dragneel found one of those personal letters and read it? / Minor NaLu
1. Just Look for a Photo

"Be more quiet, Happy! I promise, we're almost there."

"Hehehe, Lucy will never know we've been snooping around her apartment."

"We're only there to try and find that stupid photo of Gray and I, and we'll leave right away. She'll never know!" Natsu reminded, still tip-toeing towards the Celestial mage's apartment. If he was too loud, then the landlord would find and scream at him, and she was friggin' _scary_. Not as scary as Erza, but close enough.

"Well, at least Jason didn't take that picture."

"Thank Igneel it wasn't Jason!" Natsu breathed. Happy giggled. "We're here!"

Happy beamed when he saw Lucy's unfamiliar door. Usually they'd just go through the window. "Alright, get me a bobby pin so I can bust us in there!" Happy whispered sharply.

"But I don't have a bobby pin."

"You don't?"

"No, of course not!"

"Not even in that mess of hair of yours?"

"What?"

Happy shook his head. "Never mind. I'll just use my claw."

The blue exceed stuck his small claw into the keyhole. He moved it around until he heard a click. "We're in!" Happy said, grinning. He pushed the door open, and when he looked, he realized he was right: Lucy wasn't home.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Ambush time!" Happy declared cheerfully. The exceed flew inside Lucy's apartment and began to go through several drawers and papers. Natsu followed closely after Happy. He began his search around Lucy's apartment as well. They knew the place well, so both of them knew all the good hiding spaces. It'd only be a matter of time before Natsu and Happy found the... horrendous... photo.

Natsu and Happy were on opposite sides of the room, figuring that if they split up into sections they'd find it quicker. Natsu went up to Lucy's dresser and pulled open a drawer. He gaped at what he saw.

There were a bunch of neatly-folded letters, not even in envelopes, and Natsu instantly recognized them as the letters Lucy had wrote to her late mother. There were so many!

Natsu grinned at his new discovery. He figured out where she hid them! After Team Natsu(excluding Lucy) had found these letters, Lucy had them moved to another spot so that they couldn't find them again.

"Geez, Lucy really has to work on her hiding skills..." Natsu muttered. He skimmed the multiple letters before finding a date that he recognized: June 21st, X784. That's the day when Lucy joined Fairy Tail! Natsu grinned. He began to read.

* * *

><p><em>June 21st, X784<em>

_Dear Mother,_

_Oh my gosh, I had such a week! Ugh, I just want to lie down on my bed and stretch those arms and legs out and rest, but I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep without telling you the huge things that happened in just a matter of days. Just a few days, whew! I'm so excited! Umm... alright, I guess I'll start from last Saturday._

_You know that famous guy, the wizard Bora, the Salamander? Well, he's a jerk! The only reason he's so famous is because he uses a charm that makes everyone drool at him and his ugliness. Can you believe that? That's so low... anyways, I looked at him and had fallen for his stupid charm, but luckily there was this boy who kind of saved me. His name is Natsu, and he's so goofy. He has p—salmon colored hair.  
><em>

_Anyways, he saved me because he came strutting into the scene, calling Bora "Igneel". Weird, huh? Well, he distracted me from Bora, and I broke free of the charm, so I took him out to lunch as a thank you. That's sweet, right? It was the right thing to do, right? Well, I guess it was, but it was terrible! He was so embarrassing, and so was his cat. We caught the attention of everyone in the resturaunt. During lunch, Natsu said he was looking for a dragon. Apparently he was raised by a dragon, which is hard to believe, but it's pretty interesting. It's kind of giving me inspiration to write, you know? Hey... have you ever seen a dragon, Mom? You've never talked to me about dragons.  
><em>

_Well, after that, I went to rest on a bench, and Bora came up to me again. He said that he could get me into Fairy Tail! I was so excited, because, I mean, Fairy Tail! C'mon! It's practically the strongest guild around, trust me, I know. The weirdest too, but it's really awesome and nice. He said I'd have to go to his party on his ship, and of course I accepted. I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that.  
><em>

_Long story short, I went. Bora ended up being this hideous guy who sells girls to men, and he makes them sleep by making them smell this weird thing. Natsu and his cat came to my rescue luckily, and guess what? Natsu is the famous Salamander, not Bora! Bora was catfishing the entire time. How can he be famous? I hate his guts so much. I'm seriously grateful to Natsu, and guess what? He's a member of Fairy Tail.  
><em>

_He took me to Fairy Tail, and I became member! Here's a picture of my guild mark, and hehe, of course it's pink._

_Talk to you soon!_

_- Lucy_

* * *

><p>Attached to the letter was a picture of Lucy's hand, where her pink Fairy Tail insignia lies. Natsu smiled when he saw it. He picked up one of the more recent letters and started to read through it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>February 3rd, X792<em>

_Dear Mother,_

_I still haven't sorted out my feelings. I'm just so conflicted right now, and it's just scary... I don't know how I'm going to handle this, and even though you've always taught me to be a strong woman, I can't help but cry whenever I come home. Luckily I have Plue with me. Whenever I feel like I'm about to cry, I just summon Plue. He clings to my leg and looks up at me with such adorable eyes, and I can't help but cheer up when I see him. My Celestial spirits are great. I don't know what I'd do without them.  
><em>

_I also know that I have you with me when I'm feeling down, so thank Mavis for that! Anyways, I have to go to work in the guild. Team Natsu is going on a really quick mission, and Erza gets really pissed off whenever we arrive late. Eeeep! I'm gonna go now._

_Love you so much._

_- Lucy_

* * *

><p>Natsu was puzzled. Lucy was sad? She seemed so happy when they went on that mission a few days ago. Natsu could tell something was off with Lucy, but he always thought she was just being the weird person she was.<p>

Suddenly he felt like he was invading really personal stuff, but his curiosity got the better of him. He had to figure out what was bugging Lucy! He decided he'd ask about it tomorrow. Natsu took the letter and stuffed it inside his jacket. He'd show it to Lucy later and ask her about it. No member of Fairy Tail should be sad about anything!

"OHMYGOSHNATSUIFOUNDIT."

Natsu turned around. "Hey! Don't look at it!" he yelled, pouncing on Happy and missing when the cat flew out of the way.

"HAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEH! OH MY GOSH, THIS IS BETTER THAN I THOUGHT! AHAHAHAH! NATSU, YOU LIKE GRAY LIKE THAT? AHAHAHAH!"

"It's not what it looks like! DON'T LOOK AT IT!" Natsu screamed, breathing fire. "_Fire Dragon's Roar!_"

Firey swirls and sadistic flames shot out of Natsu's mouth, aimed for the flying giggling blue exceed. Happy squealed and barely dodged the attack, but the Fire Dragon's Roar attack whirled past him and made a hole in the roof of the apartment. Natsu and Happy stared at the ugly hole for who knows how long before a loud, booming voice broke the silence.

"_What's going on up here?_"

Happy flinched at her voice. "It's the scary landlady!" he shivered while talking, "Make a break for it!"

The door slammed open and the landlord stormed inside Lucy's apartment. There was no one there, and she barely noticed the hole in the roof when she huffed and left the apartment.

Lucy was certainly gonna have a surprise when she gets home.


	2. Confrontation & Denial

The next day, Lucy was already at the guild talking with Levy when Natsu and Happy entered.

"—and then I walk back home to a hole in my roof! Dear Mavis, do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep with a gigantic hole in your roof? Uggh... and when it started raining at midnight!" Lucy cried to the Solid Script mage.

"Lu-chan, did you try to patch it up?" Levy asked, concerned.

"Virgo wasn't available," Lucy replied with a pout. "It was past midnight when I got back, and today's a Tuesday. Same for Loke, although I doubt he could've done much. It was... sooo cold..."

"'Ey Luce!" Natsu called to Lucy. The Celestial mage responded with a glare, making Natsu gulp. "Oh crap..."

Happy whispered, "Do you think she knows...?"

His question was about to be answered when Lucy had gait her way up to Natsu with a pair of unmerciful eyes.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey Lucy."

"Happy... _Natsu_... Were you two morons in my apartment yesterday?!"

"No," the pair answered simultaneously.

Lucy crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? What about the l—"

"SHE KNOWS! MAKE A BREAK FOR IT!" Happy screamed in peril, fleeing from the scene, making his escape through the window.

Natsu began to run after the blue exceed, but unfortunately for the dragon slayer, Lucy had grabbed his scarf and held on like a dog with a bone. He choked himself and sulked, as he knew the rambling that was soon to come.

"_Natsu! Be a man!_" Elfman hollered at him. Instead of encouragement, Natsu took that as an insult.

"What the heck were you doing in my apartment yesterday?" Lucy asked as Natsu picked himself up. "Were you trying to find that photo?"

The Salamander immediately remembered why he called out to Lucy in the first place. "Oh yeah," he recalled, "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Is it more important than the amount of jewels the repair for the hole will cost us?" Lucy questioned, crossing her arms with her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yes," Natsu replied. He took out the letter he found in Lucy's apartment and handed it to her. "What's this about?"

Lucy gasped when her eyes locked with the letter. She snatched it out of Natsu's hands. "How many times have I told you not to touch my stuff?" she snarled, holding the letter against her chest protectively.

Natsu had to think for a moment. "Um..." he mumbled, before asking, "How many times have I been in your apartment?"

"IDIOT!" she yelled, slamming his head in. Natsu winced, doubled back and fell on the floor, knocking the back of his head.

Dang, Lucy was extremely angry. The hole was one thing, but the letter was another.

"Stop it! Why are you upset? Something's bugging you, right? Is it your dad? Is that jackass back again? Don't hide it!" Natsu yelled back at her, with just as much volume as she had yelled at him. "You shouldn't hide things from your comrades! We're here to help you, Lucy!"

Levy came in, too. "Yeah, Lu-chan! Please don't hide anything. Fairy Tail has always been here for you, and it still is!" she smirked, adding, "We're never gonna stop bugging you about it if you don't tell us what's wrong ~ "

"No... no, nothing's wrong," Lucy lied smoothly, "This is just my personal property! They're reserved for someone close to me... HE had no right to touch it!"

"I know, your mom and stuff," Natsu replied, "I get that! I didn't really read everything, just like, two letters—"

"Just leave me alone!" Lucy shouted. "It's none of your business!"

Before Natsu could protest even further, Lucy ran out of the guild hall. Natsu was on her tail, not leaving her alone, but Levy grabbed the ends of his scarf and choked him back inside the guild.

"Gah!" he spit on the floor, "Dang it! Why does everyone do that now?

Levy watched her friend run away into the streets of Magnolia, Plue appearing out of nowhere and following her closely. She sighed, finally turning to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Don't. Go. Near. Her."

"Why would I listen to you?" Natsu shot back stubbornly. He got up before Levy could pull him back again and chased after Lucy.


	3. Assault?

It was waaaaaay too easy for Natsu to find Lucy. Honestly, he didn't even know why she was still running away from him. Even if Lucy _did_ outrun him, he could never forget her scent.

Seriously.

Ever.

It's practically wedged inside his brain.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, grabbing her hand with the Fairy Tail insignia, "Just wait a second! We gotta talk."

"No," Lucy shouted adnormally loud, snatching her hand back, causing some nearby pedestrains to look at the duo with strange looks. "Leave me _alone_! Don't you understand what that means?"

"What's your problem?! Geez! I'm trying to help you!"

"W-w-what? What the hell, Dragneel? What's my problem? YOU WERE JUST ASKING FOR IT!"

Before Natsu could reply (Yes, he got cut off _again_), Lucy grabbed one of her keys and shot it towards the sky. Natsu's jaw dropped. "Oi, Lucy wait!"

_"Open! Key of the Ram! Aries!"_

The gate opened quickly, and while the pink-haired sweetheart stepped out, she cried, "I'm sorry!" as she pushed her hands in front of her, blasting massive amounts of pink wool towards the salmon-haired dragon slayer.

Natsu was enwrapped in such consolment, although he did not forget what he was doing. "Damn!" Igneel's son cursed, "This isn't cool! You're attacking me?"

"Natsuuuuuuuuuu!" a voice called from the distance, though the dragon slayer could tell that Happy was on his way.

"C'mon Aries, let's move out!" Lucy told her spirit, pushing Aries's gate key towards the sky again. Aries apologized as she was sent back to her gate, and Lucy continued to run down the streets of Magnolia.

It took Natsu a while to escape the wool-attack, but after successfully getting out, he did not go after Lucy again. She would summon Aries again, and Natsu had no intention of going into combat with Lucy. Well, not right now anyways.

Instead, the Salamander sat down and held his forehead in frustration.

"Natsu!" Happy called, flying down to the Dragon-Slayer. "What happened? Where's Lucy? Are we in trouble? Ohhhhhhhh noooo... I'm getting a headache thinking about the next time we see that landlady..."

Natsu didn't reply, and just kept staring at the ground. It was as if he didn't even acknowledge Happy's presence.

Happy was awestruck. The color drained from his face. "N-N-Natsu's thinking! Oh no! This can't be good!"

Natsu still didn't budge.

_Why did she attack me?_

* * *

><p><em>February 16th, X792<em>

_Dear Mother,_

_My privacy has been invaded. I think Natsu and Happy know everything now._

_What do I do?_

* * *

><p>For the first time in weeks, Natsu and Happy actually headed towards their house.<p>

What? They were used to crashing at Lucy's apartment. It was comfortable there, and sure Lucy would get angry at them, but... well... yeah. It was like home to them.

"She didn't actually hurt you, right Natsu?" Happy asked the dragon-slayer, who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Huh?" Natsu asked, as if awoken from a daydream. He snapped his head towards the exceed's direction. "Oh. Nah, she summoned Aries and just covered me in fluff. Not really an attack, more like a buffer, but still. She resorted to the offensive as opposed to the defensive, as if she had to protect something from me, her own comrade! Geez! She also gave me indirect answers as to why she was mad. Why do girls have to be so confusing?!"

Happy rolled his eyes. "I know, right?" he replied, Carla in mind. "Maybe they think we're ugly?"

They were outside of their house now, and Natsu was about to enter before Happy blocked his hand from turning the knob.

"What's wrong? Let me through!" Natsu yelled at his exceed.

Happy was trembling in fear. "N-Natsuuu... My cat senses are tingling. There's something bad past this door. Maybe we should go somewhere—"

Natsu completely ignored Happy, entering the house anyways.

The exceed was right.

The firedragon slayer, as he was walking into his own house, instantly had a sword against his neck. It was dangerously close, and the slightest movement would nick his neck. "Er-za?" Natsu questioned the identity of the assualter.

"Dang, Natsu, I didn't know you lived in such a dump."

Natsu's lower lip quivered. "H-How do you know where I live? I've never told you."

"I'm the one asking questions," the requip mage scolded, tossing Natsu onto the air and kicking him harshly with the heel of her foot. As he crashed against his own wall, shelves and a portion of his roof fell on him.

"Agh! DAMMIT, WHY AM I SUDDENLY BEING BEAT UP BY GIRLS RECENTLY?!" Natsu spit angrilly, setting himself on fire.

Happy giggled. "Because they're your weakness."

Erza glared at Happy, automatically silencing the cat. The red-head sighed before turning to the pink-haired mage. "What is this I hear about Cana claiming you're assaulting Lucy? The whole guild is gossipping about it, don't you know? Dear Mavis, Natsu Dragneel, I thought you were better than that. What will I do with you now?"

Natsu's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "W-W-What? NO! SHE'S LYING! I wouldn't do that to Lucy! Erza, I swear! Don't beat me up!"

"We can't have rumors like Fairy Tail assaulting their own female mages breaking and running around. It'll tarnish our reputation dearly," Erza said, "I'm very disappointed with you, Natsu. Therefore, you are going to Lucy's apartment and you are going to apologize to her to clear everything out."

"But Erza, you don't get it. You don't know the story. Lucy doesn't want to talk with me right now—"

"GO!" A demon commanded. Natsu ran out of his house immediately, grabbing Happy's scruff and dragging the exceed with him.

Erza held her forehead in frustration, sighing. "Morons."


End file.
